Rebel Rebel
by cheeses
Summary: Set after Detention Election and onward... Alex has trouble sleeping and a certain rebel takes note  Please R&R, COMPLETE - a follow on story will be added soon
1. Rebel Rebel

Alex rolled over and pushed her sheets off her body with her feet. Her eyes itched and her body was clammy in the summer heat. She'd be dozing in and out of sleep for hours, now she was past the feeling of being tiered, her body was wide a wake.

She sat up slowly and groaned, the heat made her exposed skin sweaty and sticky.

Her feet hit the wood of her floor with a low thud and she crossed her room to her dresser. She changed into a loose fitting v-neck, with a print of David Bowie on the front, along with some black shorts. She grabbed her Converse from under her bed and slipped them on. She then made a swift exit out of her window and down the fire escape, she smiled as she felt the night breeze cool her itching skin.

Alex looked around the empty street around her, she sighed at loss of what to do. She sat heavily on the curb and looked out blankly to the other side of the street.

A set of eyes peered across to Alex from the alley way across the street. A knowing smile infested the lips of the on looker. She looked hot in that Bowie shirt, the way she was sat was revealing the girls cleavage. The on looker sparked up a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

Alex still sat unaware of the onlooker, sighed and lay back on to the cool concrete of the curb.

Her eyes fixed on the stars dotting the purple and black blur of sky. Her mind wandered absently to Stevie, the rebel that had kicked her way into her head every night since the election.

The way the girl smirked and moved so arrogantly around the world captivated Alex. She didn't let the attraction show of course, but Stevie's flirting had gotten to her. The way Stevie always made witty comments to her then touched her.

Most of the time Stevie would make a comment then move so she was behind Alex, then run her hand down to cup her butt slyly. No one noticed, because no one cared. Alex bit on her lip, anxiety hit her, maybe she did it with everyone? She did speak to a lot of other girls, maybe she was just another toy to Stevie. Alex frowned then sat up again and let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't be though, Stevie always paid more physical attention to her when they were alone, the touching became more involved. Alex shook her head, she had to stop thinking.

The onlooker raised their eyebrows at Alex's groan. She was having trouble sleeping? A smirk lit up the dark, they could help with that.

They dropped the cigarette and crushed it with their shoe. Alex was fascinating. She put up this cocky wall of mischievous antics and acted like she didn't give a fuck. She didn't do well in things she didn't find important, but really cared and took time on things she liked. Alex looked confused and frustrated, so must be caring about something right about now.

The onlooker made their move as soon as Alex was lay down on the curb again.

Alex found herself with her eyes closed and her heated body resting on the curb again, but her mind was somewhere else or rather on someone else.

The image of Stevie pinning her up on the wall and kissing her roughly sent heat bolting to Alex's centre. She wanted to feel Stevie's hands roam up and down her half naked body. No guy Alex had been out with had truly been visualized in her mind like this. She yearned for Stevie, to touch the rebel's hair, face, breasts. Oh god, Alex felt herself shudder, just to kiss those would make her die.

Stevie would call out her name as she made her cum, Alex loved the idea of tasting the girl's hot centre.

The onlooker walked over to Alex, they held in a smug laugh as Alex hadn't heard them, the girl seemed to be in her own little world. The onlooker had each leg either side of Alex's body and sunk down to straddle the girl's hips. They pressed there body to Alex's and whispered huskily.

"mm, Alex"

Alex smiled, her fantasy was becoming more vivid, she'd finally gone to sleep or so she though.

"Stevie" Alex hummed back, bucking her hips upward gently. Stevie smirked at Alex's reaction and nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Alex, open your eyes" Stevie breathed and Alex shook her head.

"No, you'll go away then"

"Oh, trust me, I wont be going anywhere Russo"

Alex's eyes flew open and she held in a small scream as she saw Stevie on top of her, sexily smiling down at her.

"Shit, you... you, oh fucking... shit" Alex stammered and blushed deeply, realising that Stevie was actually on top of her. Alex suppressed a moan, Stevie's body felt so good on her. Her heart leapt and sent electricity through her.

"You like it Alex" Stevie leant down and kissed the girl fluidly, running her tongue along Alex's plump bottom lip. Alex groaned and stroked her tongue along Stevie's. The sound of wet pecking filled the nigh air and Stevie began to rock her hips over Alex's, stirring another groan from her.

Alex blushed at the yearning thought that crossed her mind. She really wanted Stevie to have a cock right now. Stevie was riding her so perfectly.

"Don't stop" Alex gasped kissing Stevie's neck and sucking on the hot skin on her neck. Even though the pair we're clothed, it felt as though they were having sex.

"Al" Stevie panted and kissed her way down to Alex's cleavage, her hand then roamed to Alex's right breast and caressed it.

Alex ran her hands down to Stevie's belt buckle and unfastened it, then flicked the button undone, this was followed by her nimble fingers pulling the zippier down.

"Al, Alex..." Stevie stopped rocking on her and tapped her hand in hers.

Alex whimpered.

"Yeah" Alex looked up at Stevie, her eyes digging into hers.

"Not tonight" Stevie kissed Alex deeply and rolled off Alex and lay beside her. "I want to make love to you in somewhere a little more... comfortable"

Alex smiled, Stevie wanted to make love to her? Stevie's hand wound with Alex's.

"Another night" Stevie murmured and rubbed her thumb up and down Alex's.

"Another night" Alex repeated, leaning and kissed Stevie's lips.


	2. do you wanna touch me?

Hey guys, I'm letting you know I'm going to keep it T rated, even if I'm tempted to go to M, I wont unless I'm asked. Thanks for the reviews.

Alex grunted awake to the sound of a car horn. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up.

It was morning and she was curled up outside Waverly Place.

"Shit" she scrambled up off the floor and opened the sub shop door with the key she she had hanging around her neck. Rushing through the sub shop, she caught her Dad singing to himself loudly while cleaning the counter. Alex stopped and crossed her arms, while holding in laughter.

"Dad?"

"Alex?"

They both stood questioning and Jerry scowled at himself.

"You didn't see that"

"I wont tell, if you wont tell" Alex wafted her hand absently in his direction and bolted up stairs.

Teresa called Alex as soon as she passed the kitchen, making Alex stumble a little.  
>"Alex, why do you look... like that" her mother gave her a sharp glare and her Spanish accent became more prominent.<p>

"I..." Alex paused her words and her mind raced for a response. " Pshhh, is that a new shirt?"

Teresa looked down at the garment and Alex took it as an escape and made for the spiral stair case.

"Alex!" Teresa shouted after her and muttered something in Spanish angrily after it.

Alex ran into her room and closed the door firmly. She looked at the mirror straight away.

She groaned. She had a love bite, a huge one resting on her neck.

"Fucking Nicholas" Alex grumbled through a faint smile. She flashed on a fresh set of clothes consisting of a red and black stripped t-shirt and black skinny jeans, along with a black waist coat, several necklaces and some black heel boots. She dabbed concealer over the red blotchy mark on her neck and coated her lips in red tinted lip gloss, just in case.

She collected her bag from the floor and headed out again.

Teresa eyed her up and down, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Alex... I'm concerned of why you looked like a...a... tramp" Teresa concentrated on getting her words out.

"It was hot in my room last nigh" she answered simply, grabbed a slice of toast.

"Honey, me and Dad are going out tonight, Justin is taking charge"

Alex didn't hear as she was already out the door. Once the door was closed, she took her wand from her boot and muttered a spell, making sure nobody back in the house would hear.

Alex flashed into the bushes just outside of school and strolled in, her bag was slung over her right shoulder.

Harper ran up to her excitedly and grabbed her shoulders. What the hell is she wearing? Alex looked at her best friend in amusement and slight repulse.

"Harper, are you wearing..."

"A dog hair sweater"

"Oh gross" Alex cringed but Harper ignored her comment.

"Justin asked me out tonight!"

Alex recoiled.  
>"What?"<p>

"He actually asked me out Alex" Harper jumped up and down on the spot. Alex frowned deeply was the world just fucking up slowly today?

Alex looked over to Stevie's locker, normally she would be stood there smirking at Harper or looking at Alex. Alex walked over to the locker and looked down the hall, no sign of her. Alex touched the covered mark on her neck absently.

Harper was still giggling on about Justin but Alex was out of it.

Alex walked into the living room and dropped her bag to the floor. Her mind was too preoccupied on the though of where Stevie was to notice it was pitch black. She came out of her thoughts when she heard something scuffle near her.

"Guys?" she called out and tried the light, nothing happened. "Justin?" she rolled her eyes, he was out with Harper for some reason. "Max?" she called, no answer.

"Alex" Stevie whispered in her ear, Alex's knees buckled as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Stevie?" Alex smiled into the darkness.

"I told you another night" Stevie's breath was hot against her skin. She turned in Stevie's arms and planted a long kiss on her lips. Stevie backed Alex to the wall and kissed her roughly. Alex groaned loudly, she'd been begging for this.

Stevie nipped at Alex's skin all the way up her neck and re connected their lips, stroking their tongues together.

"Stevie, how did you..."

"Get in?"

The pair of them spoke between kisses.

"I flashed, I made Justin go on and date with Harper, so we'd have the house tonight"

"How?" Alex's voice was raw as she stopped and puzzled at Stevie.

"Magic" Stevie whispered jokingly and kissed Alex again. Stevie tugged on the hem of Alex's jeans, unfastening the button and zipper with a metallic swish. Alex gasped at the action and pulled out of a kiss to look down and heat invaded the girls cheeks as a rosy blush formed.

"Alex you okay?" Stevie looked at the girl, her eyes laced in concern through the dark.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine" Alex shrugged off her moment of panic, but Stevie didn't let her off that easily.

"Alex, I... I don't want to rush you in to anything" Stevie pressed her forehead to Alex's and spoke quietly. She felt guilt sink into her and curl around her mind. "Tell me okay?"

Alex bit down on her lip and grinned. She pressed her palms on Stevie's stomach and trailed them down slowly and rested one on her crotch.

Stevie laughed huskily, unable to say anything as Alex's movements urged her to continue kissing and washed her guilt to the back of her thoughts.

Alex wanted to convince Stevie it was fine, saying it wouldn't be enough for the pair of them.

Stevie kissed Alex again and grinned into the kiss as she felt Alex unfasten her jeans this time, but Alex went a little further a tugged them down a little so they were resting just bellow her butt.

"Well, well aren't we getting a little daring" Stevie whispered, lowering her lips to the crook of Alex's neck and kissed it.

Alex moaned and flushed her body to Stevie's. Alex tilted her head back so Stevie had better access.

"Yes" Alex suppressed a moan through her words. Stevie lifted Alex slightly, so the girl could wrap her legs around Stevie's hips. Alex did so and placed her hands on Stevie's butt.

"Hey, guys turn on the lights" Max pulled out his wand and with a smooth curve of his wrist, the lights flickered on and his eyes fell upon his sister and Stevie.

"Whoa!"

Stevie and Alex stopped dead.

"Shit" Alex leapt off Stevie and pulled out her wand, her chest heaved with lack of breath and fear.

Max gawked at the pair, his eyes looked like they could drop out of his skull and roll out of his skull. Alex pointed her wand at Max and searched for a spell, anything that would make him forget.

Stevie was now in the same position, holding her wand in the direction of Max.

Max held up his hands.

"Guys, ha, you know I didn't see..."

Stevie and Alex shouted the same spell loudly within moments of each other and Max dropped to the floor with a loud thud once the intended spells collided with his body.

"Oh shit" Stevie looked down at her wand and Alex looked at her in shock.


	3. cherry bomb

**Thanks for the reviews guys, much love.**

Stevie and Alex looked over Max's body. His wand had flown over to the other side of the room and he lay motionless.

"We have to do something" Alex shook her youngest brother violently.

"When he wakes up, he'll be a cabbage" Stevie scratched her arm and Alex's face ran pale.

"We have to wait until Justin gets back, I'll call him"

"No" Stevie grabbed Alex's cell and closed it. "We'll fix it"

"How? I can't think of any..." Stevie cut Alex's rush of words off.

"Al, I'm here" Stevie hoovered her wand around Max's head and uttered. "Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember"

A flash of white light illuminated his head and Max stirred. Alex grabbed Stevie's hand as Max sat up and looked at them.

"You guys, what are you doing?" Max slurred and rubbed his forehead.

"You fell Max" Stevie spoke smoothly and squoze Alex's hand in reassurance.

"I fell" Max laughed and stood up. "I'm not sure that's it though" Max pointed his finger at Alex then at Stevie.

Alex let go of Stevie's hand when Max started to look at them sternly. "Eh, I dunno, anyone seen my wand? I wanna make my fish speak" Max mumbled and wobbled over to collect his wand.

Stevie laughed airily and Alex shoved her a little,still feeling shaky.

"Stevie" Alex giggled "Pull your pants up"

Stevie did so and stood up to correct her clothing. Alex did the same and looked to see if Max was out of sight. Alex embraced Stevie in a tight hug.

"Whoa" Stevie wobbled on one foot, caught off guard by the force of Alex's hug.

"Thank you Stevie" Alex nuzzled Stevie's neck and Stevie hugged her back. "Just, make sure you take care of all my family members next time" Alex kissed Stevie on the cheek and broke away to sit on the sofa when Stevie pulled her back gently and planted a long kiss on her lips. Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and broke her lips apart to let Stevie's tongue in. Stevie stopped kissing her and held her hand again.

"Sure Al"

Alex felt her heart rush every time Stevie called her Al. Alex pulled Stevie to sit on the sofa with her.

Stevie slouched and sat with her back on the arm rest, while Alex was curled up on her lap.

Stevie played with strands of Alex's hair while they talked. Alex felt eyelids become heavy and the idea of sleep become more and more appealing as Stevie played with her hair.

"I'm tired" Alex rested her head in the nape of Stevie's neck and yawned.

Stevie smiled and kissed her forehead, letting them linger there. Alex smiled at the contact.

"Go to sleep then" Stevie smiled and ran strands of hair through her fingers.

"I want to keep talking though" Alex sounded like a toddler and Stevie felt Alex relax on top of her, she had fallen to sleep. Stevie yawned and rubbed her eyes, come to mention it she was sleepy. Stevie stretched and closed her eyes, a few minuets wouldn't hurt.

Justin opened the front door and stopped when he saw Stevie and Alex asleep. Harper bounded in after him and stopped too.

"I'm I allowed to say they look cute?" Justin spoke under his breath and Harper let out a long awww.

Alex stirred and blinked her eyes open, her movements made Stevie wake also.

"What is it?" Stevie yawned and Alex looked at Justin and Harper, who in turn where looking at them.

"Hi guys" Alex got up off Stevie and stood up.

"How did the date go?" Stevie smirked and sat up straight.

Justin flinched.

"It wasn't a date"

Harper turned to him sharply.

"It wasn't?" she frowned confused. "I'm pretty sure getting ice cream and walking through a park talking, classes as a date" her voice trailed off dreamily.

Justin frowned and pondered to himself.

"No, I was told... Alex!" Justin pointed at his sister who was now fixing herself and Stevie two glasses of juice.

"It wasn't Alex" Stevie winked at Justin and got up to stand by Alex. Alex stood behind the kitchen counter and handed Stevie a glass.

"Thanks" Stevie ran her tongue over her top lip and winked at Alex too. Alex turned as soon as she felt heat attack her cheeks.

Max jogged into the room holding a round goldfish bowl.

"I blew my fish up" he pouted and set it down on the coffee table. He was right, parts of fish were bobbing on the surface of the water.

Harper went to sit on the sofa along with Justin and looked at the destroyed fish.

"How?" she asked and Max shrugged and crossed his arms.

"My wand must be damaged"

Justin's ears picked up on this and he turned to his brother.

"Damaged, how could it have been damaged?"

"I dunno, I can't remember, I think I fell"

Stevie and Alex turned to the conversation. Stevie looked at Alex and moved over to her behind the counter.

"What if Max..." Alex whispered and drank her juice as Harper turned to them. Stevie waved and Harper scowled. They were acting odd, odder than usual.

"Ask them" Max directed Justin to the pair and Alex mocked being shocked.

"I'm offended, why would you think we damaged Max's wand?"

"It's you Alex" Justin crossed his arms. Max pulled a contorted face and patted his head.

"I have a feeling I know why it's damaged, but I can't put my finger on it" Max shrugged and pointed his wand at the goldfish bowl.

"Max, what are you..." Harper asked, panic lacing her voice.

Max shouted something to do with the goldfish and a bright green light shot from the end of his wand and shattered the bowl spilling the water and chunks of fish over Harper. Alex spat out her juice and Stevie laughed at her.

"Here Al" she wiped Alex's face with a napkin for her and laughed at Harper who sat drenched.

Justin sniffed the air and shifted away from Harper.

"You stink like wet dog" he held his nose and Harper grimaced.

"I know this is a dog hair sweater"

"Ewww" Justin pulled a face "remind me never to hug you again"

"Justin" Harper spoke, pouting.

Stevie laughed coolly and stepped out from behind the kitchen counter.

"I think that's enough for today" she gave a charming grin to the three of them and Justin stood up.

He was about to speak when the door opened again. Jerry and Teresa fell through into the living room laughing until they saw the kids and sobered up.

"You guys are still up?" Jerry said, his voice saddening like they had crashed his party.

Teresa sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell like wet dog?"

Harper held her hand in the air.

"Can I go and sit in the dryer for a while?"

"Harper you can't fit into a dryer" Alex chuckled at her and Harper turned.

"I'll try" she snapped.

Alex shrugged.

"We better get to bed then" she took this as a perfect time to bail the conversation.

"I better be going" Stevie pulled out her wand and flashed out before Alex said any more.

Alex's heart sunk, she'd gone, just like that. All of them departed from the living room apart from Jerry who insisted on having a pudding cup.

Alex dragged herself up to her room and once in there, landed heavily on her bed letting out a frustrated moan.

What did it take for her and Stevie just to be alone for one night?

A loud poof made Alex spring up off her bed in a blind panic. She turned around flustered and looked at the intruder. Stevie.

"You didn't think I'd go without saying good bye" Stevie walked over to her and cupped Alex's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Night Al"  
>"Stevie, wait" Alex grabbed Stevie's hand and stopped her from flashing.<p>

"Yeah" Stevie removed a stray hair from Alex's face.

"I was wondering... are we dating?"

"Dating" Stevie raised her eye brows and waved her wand around, looking like she was in thought. Alex watched her, regretting the words she had just spoken.

"I guess so Al" Stevie kissed her again and flashed out. Alex couldn't help but giggle and let a goofy grin spread across her lips. It was soon wiped off by the reality check.

"Shit, I'm dating Stevie"


	4. crimson and clover

**Sorry if this one is short, I'm getting writers block with this fic... it looks like I need to do more character studies.**

Stevie lent against Alex's locker the next morning. She had her wand tucked in her boot and had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. It was another hot day, so was dressed simply v-neck shirt with a sketch of a feather on it and black skinny jeans. Alex walked in, chatting to Harper and stumbled in her tracks as she noticed Stevie leaning on her locker.

"Alex, you okay?" Harper spoke as soon as she noticed she was a few steps ahead of her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good" Alex felt suddenly ill, her heart was pounding and her stomach was doing flips, it knocked the breath from her. Harper shrugged happily and skipped over to Stevie.

"Hiya Stevie" Harper greeted and Stevie looked at Harper. A dress made up of... assignments.

"Harper, is that dress made up of assignments?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing, I have to hand in..." Harper twirled around and planted her finger on a sheet of paper on her hip. "This one today and this one too" Harper did another twirl and pointed to one under her armpit.

"Inventive" Stevie smirked walked to Alex who came up behind Harper.

"Alex, apparently Laritate wants you in his office" Stevie spoke and Alex groaned and lazily bobbed her head back.

"Do I have to?"

"Ask him not me"

"See you Harper" Alex wandered after Stevie after the bell chimed, leaving the three of them with a faint buzz in their ears.

It was mid afternoon and the trio sat in the Russo living room, they got to go home early as someone had blown up a toaster, that person being Alex.

"I still don't get it why you did that Alex" Harper snapped over the clicking of her knitting needles.

Stevie was sat on the kitchen counter and smirked when Harper's knitting speed increased with irritation. Alex shrugged and played with her wand, tapping it on the side of the chair.

"It wouldn't hurry up"

"Alex, you were making the toaster! How could it hurry up if you were making it?" Harper gushed then settled as she realised it was Alex she was contradicting.

"Well at least I don't have to go to that lesson any more" Alex grinned, proud with herself.

"Why?" Stevie asked, her voice sounded distant from across the room.

"I'm a danger" Alex used her fingers as quotation marks above her head as she spoke.

"Undoubtedly" Stevie stretched and slid off the counter.

"I think we should have a movie night" Harper stopped knitting and looked at each of them.

"No wa..." Alex started but Stevie raised one eye brow, feeling an opportunity heading her way.

"That's a great idea" Stevie tapped her fingers on the back of the sofa while walking past it and sat on the arm rest of the chair Alex was nested in.

Alex looked up at her.

"A great idea?" Alex hissed lowly and Stevie nodded to her. Harper was babbling away about popcorn and a movie, but neither of them were focused on her.

Stevie let a sly smile play on her lips and lowered her mouth to Alex's ear.

"A fantastic idea" Stevie kissed just bellow Alex's ear and felt the girl tremble. Harper was too busy rambling to notice. Alex shifted so Stevie could sit beside in the chair, Stevie took the offer and slid gently to sit next to her.

Alex rested her head on Stevie's shoulder and closed her eyes. Stevie smelt like spice and smoky wood, making Alex lean it to her some more. Stevie planted a soft kiss in her hair and traced a small delicate pattern on the nape of Alex's exposed neck with her finger.

"You guys know that one right?" Harper turned and Stevie jumped from her dreamy state.

"Yeah" Stevie spoke softly at first but then corrected her tone "yeah, yeah, we know that"

Alex nodded dumbly and followed Stevie.

"Sure,psssh, yeah" Alex leaned back on the chair and Stevie avoided being hit in the face by her arm.

Harper grinned.

"So were set?"

"Set" Stevie repeated and Alex nodded, still dazed.

Max walked back to Waverly Place with Justin close behind him.

"Hey Justin" Max new he had something to say, but was struggling to think.

"Yeah" Justin jogged up beside him.

"I really need to tell you something, I know I do, but, but I can't think of it"

"Here, if your that desperate, I'll use magic"

"Ah, great Justin" Max turned and posed like he was about to catch a football. Justin pulled out his wand, since the coast was clear then stopped when he saw Max posing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready"

"For what? A rhino to hit you?" Justin uttered the remember spell and circled his wand in the air. A white light rose from the tip of the wand and hit Max.

Max stumbled back and blinked in shock.

"Alex and Stevie..."


	5. burn your life down

**Sorry if this chapter is far fetched.**

Alex's bedroom was plunged into darkness, the only light shone off the flickering TV screen.

Popcorn was strewn over the bed and Harper sat closest to the screen, her eyes were fixed there.

Stevie lay on the bed reading a magazine, when would Harper ever go to sleep? It had been hours.

"How many times has she watched this?" Stevie rolled into Alex, who tossed popcorn above her head and caught it in her mouth.

"Err" Alex's voice was muffled with all the popcorn stuffed in her mouth. "Frwee times I fink" she chewed on the popcorn and Stevie sighed.

"Great... I'm going to bail and get a drink before the part were the dog gets blown up... want to come?"

Alex shrugged and gulped down the mush of popcorn.

"But that's the best bit, Harper jumps at it every time" Alex giggled. Stevie leaned into her and ran her fingers down Alex's tight. Alex shuddered and leaned into Stevie, letting their lips connect briefly.

"I'm going" Stevie got up off the bed and walked past the screen making Harper mumble in protest.

"Deal with it" Stevie snapped before Harper could say something, Alex restrained a small laugh.

Stevie closed the bedroom door and jogged down stairs to the kitchen, Jerry and Teresa were out again, Alex had probably told her where but didn't care for detail.

She opened the fridge and rooted through until she found what she was looking for, beer.

She snatched the cold bottle from the back of the fridge and closed the door by giving it a push with her foot. Stevie opened the top with her teeth and drank the froth from the tip of the bottle.

"Ah, come to join me dear" Stevie spoke in a false British accent and held her arms out in a welcoming fashion as Alex trotted downstairs. Alex bowed once at the bottom and walked over to her.

"Is that a beer?" Alex raised her eyebrow and Stevie took a large gulp from it.

"Yep, your Dad has excellent taste" Stevie used her free hand to tug at a belt loop on Alex's jeans to pull her to her. Alex kissed Stevie on lips and pulled back.

"Tastes good" Alex licked her bottom lip. "Get me one darling" Alex continued with the British accent.

"You drink?"Stevie spoke reaching into the fridge again.

"Yeah, I'm allowed"

"Amen to that" Stevie handed Alex a bottle after opening it with her teeth again.

"Cheers" Stevie held up her bottle and Alex tapped hers against Stevie's, the sound echoed through the living room. Stevie drank more from her bottle and her eyes fell on Alex, who was drinking hers also.

"God, you look sexy when you do that" Stevie spoke lowly and drank more of the beer, letting it give her a buzz. "You look sexy anyway, but when you do that, Al you look so mmm"

Alex winked and gulped her beer until half of it was gone, this made her a little dizzy.

"Are we comfortable?" Alex moved closer to Stevie and placed her beer on the counter. Stevie moved her hands so they rested on Alex's butt and pulled her close.

"Why?" Stevie whispered, while Alex ran her hands up Stevie's shirt, feeling the warm, smooth skin of her stomach.

"I want to fuck you" Alex growled in her ear and Stevie squoze Alex's rear before kissing her.

Stevie pecked Alex's lips a few times before tonguing her. As their tongues moved with each other, every so often making a small wet pecking sound. Alex responded by unfastening her girlfriends jeans and pulled off her own shirt. The loss of connection was soon re-established as Alex bit down on Stevie's bottom lip.

Alex's breasts spilled slightly over the top of her bra and Stevie moaned as Alex pulled off Stevie's shirt too. Alex ran her hands through Stevie's hair and tugged at it gently as they leaned into each other. The connection of skin made their heart's rocket and knocked them slightly breathless.

"Stevie" Alex gasped as Stevie kissed the valley between her breasts. Alex felt her core ache and ground her hips into Stevie's. Alex pulled Stevie's jeans down and rubbed Stevie, she let out a deep, carnal moan and bucked her hips into Alex's hand. Alex removed her hand to hear Stevie swear under her breath. Stevie took her chance and sat Alex on top of the kitchen counter. Stevie crawled on top of her and straddled Alex's hips once she was on her back. Alex hissed and Stevie paused all movement.

"What?" Stevie's chest was heaving and she had her hands either side of Alex's head so leant over her.

"It's cold" Alex laughed and Stevie brought her lips down to Alex's. The sound of their kissing filled their small bubble, until they heard someone try the lock on the front door.

Stevie stopped and groaned irritated by the interruption.

"For fucks sake" Alex put her hands over her face and swore loudly. They hadn't realised Harper was stood at the foot of the stairs until she let out what sounded like a tribal scream.

Stevie and Alex both jumped from the counter, stunned at Harper's out burst.

"Harper!" Alex blushed deeply and shouted angrily at her.

The door opened and Max tumbled in, followed by Justin.

"Whoa!" Justin flinched at the scene in front of him and Max gave out a triumphant ha.

"I knew it!" Max jumped up and down, resembling an ape.

Justin set his jaw and frowned deeply at the two girls.

"What is going on?" Justin's voice became slightly higher as the realisation sank in.

Stevie didn't bother to try and deny it and glared at Harper, who was rambling nonsense at them.

"Well done, you caught us" Stevie sneered and Alex stood frozen.

Justin's eye began to twitch and he pointed at Stevie. He rambled out words to do with the situation and twitched. Harper on the other hand stood as shocked as Alex and Max was shouting about all he remembered.

Stevie pulled on her shirt calmly and handed Alex hers.

"Stevie, what... what are we..." Alex's voice was horse and her eyes began to water, she had no idea what to do or say to them. Stevie kissed her forehead and Justin erupted.

"Bitch!" Justin sprinted over and wrenched Stevie back. Alex stood aghast, she'd never seen Justin even push a girl never let alone heard him swear.

Justin looked down angrily at Stevie.

"Don't touch my sister" his voice turned into a low growl. Stevie stood unmoved and flexed her hands.

Alex pushed Justin side ways to get his attention, he stumbled but regained posture and grunted.

"And don't touch my girlfriend" she barked and stood in front of Stevie.

"Girlfriend?" Harper squeaked from behind them.

"Alex, no, you don't know..." Justin shouted angrily and Alex shook her head.

"No Justin, you don't know, I'm in love with her, I love her, I fucking want to be with her"

"You don't know what you want" Justin's voice became lower and more harsh.

"I do know what I want, I want Stevie, and don't give me the bullshit that it's just a faze or I'm too young, I know who and what I want... right now, I want you to fuck off and I know who I'd like to be left alone with" Alex's eye watered and her face was blotched with red. Stevie grabbed Alex's hand from behind and gave it a squeeze.

"Justin..." Stevie gave him a sorry look and stepped in front of Alex this time. "I know you want to protect your sister and think it's wrong that she is with a girl... with me, but I want you to understand, I won't hurt her, I would never do anything she wouldn't want to do, I may be in the bad books but I would never put her in harms way, ever" Stevie gulped and watched Justin's face drop.

"I guess..." Justin began, he voice cooled but something slammed into the side of Stevie's head before she got to hear what he had to say.

"Stevie!" Justin and Alex screamed, they watched as she dropped to the floor with a sickening and hollow thud. Blood ran from the right side of her face and spilled across her skin.


	6. smash hit

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this one, I don't really know where to after this thought**

Alex dropped to knees by her side and looked up, Harper stood with one of the beer bottles now smashed in her hand and she was shaking.

"I didn't mean to, oh my god, I didn't..." Harper dropped the bottle and ran. Justin looked over to Max who stood gormless at the whole situation.

"Go get Harper" Max nodded and went after her**. **Justin looked at the shards of glass digging into Stevie's flesh.

Stevie groaned and felt something like water dripping down her face, one of her eyes stung and her face ached.

"Stevie?" she heard Alex's voice above her, she sounded like she was talking through sheet of cloth.

"Alex, speak up" Stevie tried to speak but the words wouldn't form or pass through her lips. Fuck.

"We gotta get Dad" Justin looked back at the door in hope they would come through, but no luck.

"No, then they'll know and I don't want them to" Alex snapped, she picked her wand up from the floor as it had fallen when Stevie and her had been making out.

"Justin, tell me a spell" she demanded and Justin furrowed his brow in thought. Her eyes were watering again and she clutched Stevie's hand. Alex yelped as Stevie squoze back weakly.  
>"Pain pain go away come back another day" Justin muttered out so Alex repeated and cast it Stevie.<p>

Nothing happened apart from Stevie letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's just a pain killer, we need something that will actually heal her"

"I don't know anything" Justin whimpered and hung his head.

"Then we're gonna have to do it the old fashioned way" Alex stammered and held Stevie's hand tighter, entwining their fingers.

Meanwhile Max had managed to catch Harper on the veranda. Cars could be heard from bellow and the evening air blew a breeze across them.

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't" Harper was sat on one of the chairs curled up, shivering.

"Stevie's gonna be fine"

"Max, I jammed a bottle into the side of her face, how is she going to be fine"

"Magic" Max waved his wand and put it back in his back pocket.

"That's not going to fix the fact that I've probably lost Alex" Harper sobbed and Max bit on the inside on his cheek.

"Here" he shifted over and leant to embrace her in a hug. Harper took the offer and pulled him to her.

"Help me Max, I want to make it right"

"I would but my wand is goofed" Max shrugged and sat by her "If you have a good enough reason, I'm sure Alex will forgive you" he smiled sweetly.

Justin lent over Stevie grimacing at he pulled out the shards of glass from her flesh.  
>Alex had her head turned in the opposite direction, but held her hand tightly.<p>

"One more now" Justin's hand was steady as he descended on the glass with a pair of metal tweezers. Once the glass was removed, blood ran out of the wound and Justin dabbed her skin with a hand full of damp tissue to clot the blood flow.

"She'll need a few stitches" Justin held the tissue to her face and Alex turned back. "I know a spell for it" Justin added and pulled out his wand and aimed it at the largest wound that cut across her cheek bone. He uttered a few words, barely loud enough for Alex to hear and a row of stitches closed the wound. He did this over the other seven. They littered all the right side of her face, one rested just under her right eye in a crescent shape, another lay from the top of her hair line down to the top of her jaw, it looked jagged even with the stitches.

Justin disposed of the tissue and looked over at his sister. Alex rested Stevie head on her lap and looked over her.

"Alex, I'm sorry" Justin looked at her and washed his hands. "I shouldn't of over reacted like that"

"It's sorta late now to take it back" Alex sniffed and brushed a hair from Stevie's face.

"I know, but I'm sorry, listen, take Stevie back to her house, then she'll be away from all of this drama and stay with her for a while, I'll cover for you" Justin wiped his hands on a spare towel and walked over.

"I don't know where she lives, she never told me" Alex felt a small tear run down her cheek, Stevie stirred right after the tear hit her.

"Guys" she sat up shakily and groaned, her head felt like a dead weight. "I'll flash me and Alex"

"No, you're weak" Alex held her.

"I'm sure I can flash myself somewhere Russo" Stevie placed her hand on Alex's cheek and pulled her wand from her back pocket.

"No, Stevie..." Alex was too late as they both flashed out.

The pair of them landed in a small, dimly lit flat.

"Home sweet home" Stevie grumbled and heaved herself to the tatty sofa resting in the middle of the room. Alex looked around and smiled, it was so Stevie. The walls were littered with posters and the furniture was all odd vintage.

"Stevie" Alex moved over to her urgently as she heard her groan.

"Turn on some music" Stevie had her head rested on a green fuzzy pillow and wafted her hand in the direction of her sound system. Alex looked over and scoffed.

"Vinyl, really Stevie" Alex walked over to the record player and at the shelves behind it stacked with hundreds of records. "Which one?" Alex looked back at Stevie.

"Jane's addiction if you will"

"Never heard of them"

"You poor thing" Stevie mocked and listened to Alex attempt to play it once she'd found the record.

"Al, stop" Stevie got up and lurched over and pressed her body behind Alex's. Stevie rested her head on Alex's left shoulder and controlled her arms by grabbing her wrists.

"This is how" Stevie instructed Alex through it and ran her hands down to her waist as soon as a song began to play.

Alex giggled at the lyrics.

"Been caught stealing? Is this your soundtrack to life Stevie?" she joked and looked down at where Stevie's hands were roaming.  
>"Dance with me Al" Stevie smiled as much as her aching face would allow.<p>

"Certainly" Alex held the back of Stevie's neck softly and Stevie placed her hands on Alex's hips. They moved lazily to song and Alex burrowed her head into the crook of Stevie's neck. Stevie closed her eyes and spoke like the world would shatter if her voice was too loud.

"Back there, what you said, do you really love me?" Stevie asked and Alex kissed Stevie's neck.

"Yes" Alex answered sternly and played with Stevie's hair.

"Well good job, I think I may love you too" Stevie spoke into Alex's hair and pulled her close.

They stood like that for while, just feeling each others company.

"Does it hurt?" Alex broke their peace and Stevie nodded.  
>"Yeah, it feels like I was slammed in the face with a tone brick"<p>

Alex ran her fingers close to the stitches and kissed Stevie's left cheek.

"Al, don't... leave tonight"  
>"Wouldn't even dream of it"<p> 


	7. sober

**All n all, thanks for the positive reviews guys, keeps my happy. **

Alex's eyes opened to the dim light of the room and rolled over a little to far and fell off the sofa.

Alex let out a yelp as her body hit the floor then pulled herself up in quick recovery. Stevie wasn't next to her or even in the room, her absence sent a spasm of anxiety through Alex. She got up and then noticed, she hadn't got any pants on, just her underwear.

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled her jeans on, last night flooded back and her head clouded. Stevie had gotten drunk and she'd gotten drunk, now she was paying with a thumping head and aching neck. Stevie walked out from a small door to the right of the living room, freshly dressed.

"Well good morning" Stevie was clad in a black and white stripy t-shirt with a waist coat and of course, her butt hugging black skinny jeans.

"Do you ever take those off?" Alex crossed her arms and tapped her foot, imitating what Teresa would do.

"I have loads of pairs, I like them too much just to have one pair" Stevie looked rough even with her sly smile lighting up her face "unless you'd like to take them off"

Alex snorted. "Please stop taking my pants off when I'm sleeping" Stevie laughed at her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug.

"Sure thing Al"

"You feeling any better?" Alex held Stevie's chin and turned the injured side of her face to inspect it.

"No, I have a killer hang over" Stevie traced Alex's nose with her index finger while she spoke.

"Me too" Alex looked down at her clothes, she had proof of her night of drinking, she stank of beer.

"You do kinda smell like a dead goat Russo... but a cute dead goat"

"Smooth" Alex laughed at Stevie and held her hand as Stevie showed her to her room.

Stevie opened the door and the smell of pine wood infested Alex's nose.

The window was covered by wooden blinds and under it stood a cluttered desk. A metal lamp shone over books and papers spilled over the rough wood of the desk.

A sofa bed stood in the right corner of the room, next to it a there was a closet door, with notes stuck on it like a pin board.

Stevie didn't look like the busy type, but her room said different. The walls were a cream colour but had sentences written over the paint.

"The closet is over there, help yourself Al" Stevie let go of her hand and watched Alex walk to the closet.

Alex opened the door and clicked on the light.

"Stevie how did you get all this stuff? I'm jealous"

Stevie lent on the door frame.

"Let's just say, my Mom has a lot to make up for"

Alex turned, her eye brows furrowed.

"What did she do?"

"It's along story"

Alex picked out a baggy lumber jack shirt and showed it to Stevie, she nodded in approval.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had loads of those jeans" Alex looked at a whole rack dedicated to the jeans. Alex picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans and Stevie handed her a white vest top.

"You'll look cute" Stevie commented, her voice trailed off, lost to a thought.

Alex bit down on her lip and winced, she knew something was up with Stevie.

"Stevie, you okay?" Alex closed the closet door behind her and set the clothes down on the sofa bed.

"Yeah, get dressed, I want to see how you look" Stevie smiled and winked.

Alex dressed and stood, watching Stevie's expression.

"You look..." Stevie circled her and stopped once behind her. "Hot" she purred.

"Well yeah they are you're clothes, I'm supposed to look hot if I'm wearing them"

Stevie let out a small chuckle and pulled down the collar of the shirt to plant a soft kiss on Alex's back.

Alex hummed and leant back to let Stevie kiss the same spot, when she did so Alex sighed.

"Want to go and get some coffee?" Stevie suggested, her breath tickling Alex's skin.

"Yeah, I think we need it"

"Agreed"


	8. coffee

**This chap is something of a filler and thank you for the reveiws, they made me laugh with the whole update thing, i hope i can keep updating fast for you guys.**

Stevie had chosen a coffee shop close to her apartment, it was never busy so good for sitting a chilling in.

Stevie opened the door for Alex as they entered, Alex smiled inwardly at Stevie's manners.

The coffee shop only had a few people in, they sat in their groups talking lowly and the sound of cups clattering rose above their voices. Steam rose from the coffee machines behind the counter and Stevie sat herself down on a large tan leather sofa near the window. The walls were covered with a tree patterned wall paper and the whole theme the place upheld seemed to be woodland based.

The tables were made from old barrels and some stools were too, the lights were light bulbs hanging in rusty metal bird cages and the counter seemed to be sculpted from a large logs.

Stevie patted the space next to her and Alex sat down lightly.

"What do you want?" Stevie smiled and looked over to the chalk board behind the counter which had all the coffees and other drinks listed, then had food on another beside it.

"Anything strong" Alex looked at the other groups of people all clustered and talking.

"Right" Stevie got up and walked to the counter. The people at the tables turned and Alex knew what they were looking at. Stevie looked at them darkly and smiled at the young man behind the counter.

The young man had a small rough beard and was washing a cup when he served Stevie.

"Hey Stevie what can I get you?" he smiled and set the cup down.

"Er, a latte and could I have a large espresso?"

"A large them both?" he noted them on a note pad and Stevie shrugged.

"Why not"

He handed the note to his fellow staff member and they sorted out the coffees.

"Someone's been drinking" he leant on the counter and Stevie smirked.

"Yeah, I'm allowed"

"You're under age Stevie...oh, someone new" he glanced to Alex and turned back to Stevie. "New girl then, she's really pretty"

"Yeah, I'm really into her"

"I can tell, she seems into you too, it's good you have someone like that"

He handed her the coffees and Stevie took them.

Before she left to sit back down she smiled.

"Thanks for not mentioning the face" Stevie left and he saluted her.

Stevie handed Alex her coffee and watched her sip at the hot liquid.

Alex's face settled calmly and she sunk back into the sofa.

"Like it?" Stevie drank hers and set it down on the table.

"Yeah" Alex crossed one leg over the other and tapped Stevie's knee. "You are genius"

"How?" Stevie flicked her fringe from her eyes.

"The idea for coffee, I love you a little more for it"

"Oh, so I've not earned all you're love?" Stevie joked and Alex pursed her lips then looked away.

"Let the coffee decide, if I gets rid of my hangover then maybe"

Stevie chuckled and moved her lips to Alex's ear.

"If I get rid of something else, will I gain your love" Stevie walked two fingers up Alex's thigh.

"And what would that be?" Alex whispered and held Stevie's hand.

"Not telling" Stevie kissed Alex's hand and Alex fixed her eyes on the stitches across Stevie's face. She hated seeing Stevie hurt like that, she wanted to know what the hell Harper was thinking when she did it. Harper would have to give a damn good shifted the conversation when she began to get wound up by the thought of Harper.

"You're Mom" Alex asked softly and Stevie sighed the smiled.

"My Mom... she is working as a wizard lawyer, you know handling spell cases and all that jazz, she never spends to spend time with me or Warren, she misses our birthdays and Christmas, she left us with our neighbour most of the time when we were younger, she was sleeping with him so he was happy to as long as he got to her every week, I left a few years ago and she feels guilty now, so buys my stuff whenever I ask"

Stevie shrugged and Alex stared at her wide eyed.

"That's awful"

"Nah, I get stuff, so it's cool"

"And Warren what about him?"

"He's... somewhere"

"You don't know where he is?"

"No" Stevie brushed the matter off and drank more of her coffee. Alex sipped at hers and held it in her hands. The warmth felt good on her palms, but she couldn't get the thought of Warren out of her head. She could bring them together again... or would Stevie just get mad? Alex hadn't realise she'd been thinking that long that Stevie resorted to clicking her fingers in her face.

"Earth to Al"

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"Right, about what?" Stevie drank the rest of her coffee and set the empty mug on the table.

"That's personal" Alex covered her thoughts with a cheeky smile and fished off her espresso. The bitterness had rid her of her hang over to an extent.

"Well looks like a have to love you"

"Huh"

"My hangover is moderately gone"

"Good, I think I would of gone on a mad rampage trying to impress you if it didn't"


	9. pumped up kicks

Jerry and Teresa had bought the story that Alex had gone to stop at Stevie's for a 'art project', Justin didn't know how to cover for her any longer, it had been two days and Teresa was getting on his back about it.

He paced the living room, tying to think of another excuse. He tensed up at one thought then relaxed slightly when he knew the plans downfall.

"Justin, I've not seen you pace this much since... well ever" Max noted, shouting over the noise coming from his Xbox.

"Could you turn it down, I'm trying to think" Justin snapped. Max turned it down a little, but still shouted at the screen when he lost.

Teresa walked through with her washing basket and stopped when she saw Justin.

"You okay honey?"

Justin looked up and froze slightly.

"Yeah, fine Mom"

"When will Alex be getting back? I want to see this project considering it's taken her three days" Teresa arched her right eye brow critically and set the washing basket down. She gave Justin a hard stare and he smiled crookedly.

"Soon, they have to go get supplies for the last of it, it's gonna be big" Justin swung his arm in false enthusiasm. Teresa nodded and got to folding the washing.

"I've not seen Harper about either, is she okay? Is she with Alex?" Teresa set down a t-shirt angrily and put her hands on her hips while shouting the quick round of questions.

"She's doing a knitting club knit fest" Justin tried to calm his words to ease his mother.

"Knit fest?"

"Apparently they have after school hours to knit small historic figures, like Hitler" he paused and corrected himself "Knitler!".

Justin scratched the back of his neck and made a swift exit.

Once upstairs Justin pulled out his phone and clicked on Harper's number.

It rang a few times before a groggy Harper answered.

"Justin, hi" she sounded ill.

"Harper, I have a problem Stevie and Alex are getting into more trouble, I know you don't like the idea of _them_, but I need you to get over it and fast"

"I have Justin, I just don't think Alex will let it go"

"Then apologise, I'm running out of time to cover for them, Mom is getting on my back"

There was silence and Justin backed to the wall and slid down it so he was sat on the floor. He rested his head on the cold wall paper and spoke softly.

"Please Harper, I need you for this"

"...okay, just one thing" her voice became clearer as she walked out of Alex's room and made Justin yelp and end the phone call.

"Flash me there" Harper stuffed her phone into her pocket and Justin stood up.  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

Harper nodded slowly and gave him a brief hug.

"Wish me luck" Harper watched as Justin pointed his wand at her and flashed her out.

Alex jolted awake to the sound of a muffled cry. She stared in to the dim light of Stevie's room and tapped her girlfriends shoulder.

Stevie stirred moments later.  
>"What?" Stevie sat up and looked at Alex.<p>

"I hear someone... in the living room" Alex grabbed her wand from the floor and slid out of bed.

"Alex..." Stevie followed her from the room, clutching her wand by her side too.

Alex pointed her wand at the intruder and dropped it in shock, it clattered to the floor and rolled. Harper stood with her eyes wide and held a posture similar to a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Harper?" Alex tilted her head. Stevie walked up behind her and frowned. Harper gulped harshly and began.  
>"Hi, this is hard to explain I... you see..." Alex listened intently. "I'm sorry, okay, I really am and I feel like a complete and utter... bitch, for hurting you like that Stevie, I'm sorry. Alex, I didn't want to hurt you both, it was just the fact that you're both, well, together and it's really new to me and I was caught in the moment. When it happened I guess I saw red, I thought Stevie had stolen you, Alex... I feel so bad, so, so, so bad for what I did to you Stevie. I just regret it... I don't expect you, either of you to..." Harper was cut off when Alex pulled her into a large hug.<p>

Harper gulped and winced.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm so pissed at you, but I can't be forever, it would be wrong Harper, your like a sister to me and I would actually hate to loose that" Alex's voice broke and became shaky.

"I don't think I'm the one you have to be apologising to" Alex pulled away and fought back tears, she'd had enough of being soppy and emotional for one life time.

Stevie had moved back to lean on the wall. She shifted when Alex looked at her and her face was unreadable.

"Stevie, I'm so, so sorry" Harper felt her heart sink as Stevie didn't respond. Her eyes fell on Stevie's fists, they were clenched and she began to flex them.

Stevie stepped off the wall and walked slowly to Harper, her body tense. Harper cringed and braced herself. Stevie stood inches from her and raised her fist.

"This is for slamming a bottle into my head"

Alex flinched and watched terrified.


	10. A note for you guys

**Hey guys, I'm putting the note here to say, the next chapter might be a little graphic, I'm sort of nervous that it might be so I'm telling you it is an M to be safe. The sex between Stevie and Alex had to be added. The ending is vital to the act. **


	11. i can't take it

**Okay, this chapter is the last guys. I'm a little hazy with this chap, but i want to put it out here, i dunno how i feel about it, but anywho.**

Stevie placed her hand on the side of Harper's face, she smiled as the girl closed her eyes and looked like she was in pain. Stevie pulled Harper into a warm hug.

"Don't do it again please Harper, it still kills" Stevie chuckled and Harper gasped and shook slightly. Alex took a breath.

Harper pulled from the hug and smiled sheepishly.

"I promise, I wont"

Stevie laughed and slunk her hand down Alex's arm to hold her hand.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wear a hockey mask every time I'm near you with beer bottles"

Alex held Stevie's hand tightly and Harper looked down at their hands.

"So, you two are serious, about this? It's not just hanky panky?"

"Hanky panky?" Alex and Stevie puzzled at her.  
>"You know... doing, <em>it<em>" Harper blushed and Alex laughed.

"No Harper, we've not even gone that far yet" Stevie shrugged, cool with the topic and watched Harper's face relax.

"Really, I mean, in the kitchen, you two looked pretty involved"

"No Harper" Alex smirked at her friends rambling.  
>"Oh, Alex, you have to go home... Justin is being given hell by your Mom" Harper added suddenly. Alex looked down at herself then at Stevie, they we're both still dressed in a pyjamas, even thought it was late afternoon.<p>

"Can we get dressed first?" Alex tugged on Stevie's hand leading her to the bedroom.

"I guess" Harper turned her back to them and shouted before the bedroom door shut. "Don't do anything, like _that_ while I'm here or anywhere with you, it's bad enough with you two being wizards, now I have to put up with..." Harper's voice was dumbed out when the door closed.

Alex had her back to the bed room door and took a breath.

"I really thought you we're going to hit her" Alex looked at Stevie who was already pulling on a t-shirt.

"Why would I hit her?" Stevie's voice was muffled as the t-shirt covered her head for a brief moment.

Alex paused and looked at the floor. Stevie was a fighter right? She got in fights and trouble all the time! Of course she would hit Harper in some form of revenge, wouldn't she?

"I, I... don't know, I just thought you were, I mean you looked like it" Alex's voice became small at Stevie's contradiction.

"I don't always resort it violence" Stevie looked at her. Did she really think that she was going to hurt Alex's best friend? "Al, tell me, why would I hit Harper? She explained why she did it, I forgive her"

"You tend to seem a lot more out there with the physical side of things" Alex meant two things and by Stevie's expression she also knew Alex meant two things.

"Alex, I'm not always driven that way" Stevie spoke while picking out some grey jeans.

Alex began to undress into some fresh clothes, keeping her mouth shut in a hard line.

"You seem to be" Alex winced and Stevie turned.  
>"Yeah, when I'm around you, you attract me, you have this smile and the way you don't give a shit half the time, I find it cute... if I was always physically driven, you'd be..." Stevie pressed her lips together and pulled on her shoes. Alex's ears perked up.<p>

"What?" Alex grinned.

"You'd be... naked I guess" Stevie shrugged and cringed as Alex shouted out.

"Ah ha! Sexual thoughts, if that isn't physically driven, I don't know what is"

"So, I'm not allowed emotion?" Stevie challenged and frowned at Alex's acusation.

"What? I didn't say that"

"I read between the lines Al, you think I don't have any emotion"

"I do think you have emotion"

"Ha, really? Well here's emotion, I'm pretty pissed off with you right now, I'm hurt that you don't think I have emotion towards you"

"Stevie..."

"When I see you I'm happy, well more than happy, more like im going to be alright, you have, filled this void, that's emotion, when I got hit with the bottle, I felt pain and just wanted you, that was all emotion"

Alex had finished dressing and looked at Stevie.

"I'm sorry" Alex walked from the room and left Stevie to bottle her hurt.

The three of them flashed into the kitchen of Sub Station half an hour later, they'd spent most of their time trying to cover up Stevie's stitches.

Jerry turned and jumped, managing to squeeze mustard down himself as he saw the trio.

"Magic!" he hissed and Stevie butted in before he could have a small fit at Alex.

"I did it Mr Russo" Stevie smiled sweetly and tucked her wand into her back pocket.

"Well, err, no magic Stevie"

"Understood" Stevie saluted him and grinned. She didn't want to get in the bad books with him, any more than she might be right at that moment.

"So how is the art?" Jerry wiped the mustard off his apron while he spoke.

"Art?" Alex tied her head, in case she had missed the rest of the sentence. Harper laughed falsely as a distraction and patted Alex hard on the back. Alex swatted her friends hand away.

"You Russo's and your humour, the art Alex, that you have been working on" Harper's voice was wooden and hit every word intensely, hinting to Alex that it was the cover plan. Stevie raised an eyebrow and gave one of her sly smirks. Stevie tapped Alex on the shoulder and alerted her.

"Alex, you reckon we'll be able to show it to them later today?" Stevie joined with Harper. Alex still stood clueless to the situation.

"That would be great Stevie" Jerry threw the napkin he used to clean the sauce off his apron, into the bin at the rear wall.

"Set" Stevie followed Harper out of the kitchen and up to the Russo's loft, Alex followed still confused.

Alex stopped the pair of them once they were outside the door to the Russo's.

"What the fuck? What art?" Alex snapped and crossed her arms.

"It was your cover story"

"We'll just make something roughly and show it to them, but we gotta make it look like we spent ages on it" Stevie noted tapped the side of her wand.

Once up in Alex's room, Stevie and her contemplated on what they were going to create.

"We need a canvas" Alex instructed and walked across her room to sit on her bed. Stevie shook her head and picked up on how suborn she could be at times. The way she demanded something head first was normally the way she ended up in trouble.

"No way, we're sculpting something"

"No" Alex butted in, her voice growing in volume.

"Yeah" Stevie crossed her arms tightly and faced Alex who looked like she was mirroring her, but more childishly, as she was sat cross legged and was pouting.

"Your kidding me" Alex huffed, her nose twitched as she frowned. Stevie hung her head to the floor and smirked. "What?" Alex demanded, she thought Stevie would still be pissed at her.

"You look like a child Alex" Stevie walked over and knelt in front of her. "Does little Alex want her way and some crayons?"

"Piss off Nichols" Alex scoffed.

"Little Al is getting moody is she" Stevie sang in a cooing voice.

"Fine" Alex stood up and flung her hands in the air. "We'll sculpt something" Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head, while doing a weird crouch.

"Nah, I think we should paint" Stevie teased and Alex pulled out her wand.

"If you don't make up your mind Nichols" Alex was part kidding part threatening in her words. Stevie felt her heart beat thud faster in her chest, her hands trembled and her skin crawled with fire. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Alex made her body lust, she made her knees go weak and her breath catch, she couldn't be weak, so Stevie had to have her, before she broke down.

"Whatcha gonna do Al?" Stevie moved up to her, swaying her hips subtly and licked her bottom lip.

Stevie pinched the end of Alex's wand pulled it from her grasp. She held it above Alex's head like it was a snotty rang and dropped it. The wand hit the floor and the room hushed only their words filled the air.

"Stevie" Alex warned and backed away slightly as she saw her girlfriends eyes gleam with a lusty fog. Stevie's hands held Alex's waist and pulled her hips to rest over hers.

"I think..." Stevie closed her eyes and whispered into Alex's ear lowly. "We, should make something..." Alex blinked, her mind drained of all concentration of the previous subject.

"Something?" Alex gulped and felt Stevie's hips grind slowly into hers. Alex's breath caught and forced out heavy gasps to keep her lungs going.

"Something like love" Stevie's voice was husky and her warm breath tickled down Alex's skin. Alex felt her heart hammer in her rib cage and her centre ache. Stevie walked her back onto her bed and roamed over her. Alex's hair was spilled over the sheets and her chest was heaving, catching Stevie's attention.

"Problem is..." Stevie paused and let her fingers walk up Alex's clothed torso. "We're both dressed... to make this sort of thing, you need to be" Stevie undid Alex's jeans roughly and pulled up her top to expose the creamy skin of Alex's smooth stomach. "Naked" Stevie let her lips hover over Alex's.

Alex moaned and kissed Stevie briefly. Stevie bit down on her lip after the kiss and tasted Alex's lip gloss. Alex removed Stevie's vest top and pulled off her own, then kissed Stevie deeply. Stevie managed to pull off Alex's jeans and slid of her own during the kiss.

The discarded clothes slid from the bed and pooled on the floor. Stevie held Alex's face as there lips slid over each others and soon added tongues, to increase the sensual feel of each other.

Stevie purred and ground her hips into Alex's, bucking them slightly to earn a deep, throaty groan from her. Stevie's breath cut and shortened to gasps as Alex unfastened her bra and threw it across the room. The two girls pressed their bodies together as close as they could get them, the heat radiating from their bodies, seemed to make their skin connect. Stevie kissed Alex's breasts and removed her bra for equal measure. As soon as she did Alex whimpered, Stevie traced her tongue over one of Alex's nipples and moved her mouth down her body. Her lips touched a fine line down to the hem of Alex's underwear and Stevie stopped, letting her breath hover over the thin fabric.

"Do you want to?" Stevie panted lightly, running her tongue up to Alex's belly button.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Alex rasped and Stevie repeated her question.

"Do you want to?"

Alex sounded like she said yes. Stevie removed her girlfriends underwear and moved up to kiss Alex's lips before making her love become hers.

"I forgive you"

"Stevie!" Alex moaned and let her hands roam Stevie's mess of hair. "Fuck, Stevie" Alex bit down on her lip and closed her eyes. Alex's face flushed and her body tightened.

Then it broke.

The door opened and a foot stepped in to the room, making a floor board creek.

Stevie paused and closed her eyes. Alex gulped down a moan and slammed her head back on the sheets. They knew who it was and they knew how it was going to end.


	12. NOTE

After forgeting my Livejournal account, I soon turned to tumblr

If you want more stuff about my FanFiction, plots and up coming fics, please, visit my profile and click on the Tumblr url (the writing one)

Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
